John Cena scandal
by LilNate03
Summary: This story is about the WWE Superstars John Cena trying to work his relationship with his bestfriend's daughter, Andrea who is a teenager while dealing with WWE.
1. Chapter 1

John Cena's #1

A/N: This M rated story is about 15x's WWE World Heavyweight Champion and 12x's United States Champion, John Cena is having a feelings for one of his fans who is a teenage girl named, Andrea Robinson.

 _Chapter 1:_

Andrea POV

Today is the big day and I'm so excited for SummerSlam! My Man Crush, John Cena will be facing Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight championship! I'm very thrilled that I get to go to the V.I.P backstage pass to see the man of my life, John Cena! God he's very hot! Even though, I'm a sixteen years old African American girl, I have love for him. I'm very glad that my father hook me up with some backstage tickets since he is a very good friend of Cena.

My father, Ron have been friends with John Cena since they were young kids. It's weird that have a crush on your father's best friend but, it doesn't matter! I want a shot with John Cena. I remembered the night after his match on PPV against Kevin Owens that John came hanging out with my family at the pool. I remember I was wearing my sexy pink bikini bra and panties and just making myself look hot for John.

John Cena was very muscular and built looking. John was wearing a shirtless sleeves V-neck tank top with a pair of white shorts with blue stripes. John was totally hot especially when he take his shirt off like...OMG! John was seating with my mom and dad as they was having a conversation together. I can really tell John was checking me out when he was staring up at me like he was a maize. John actually got in the pool with me and my three brothers as he teach me how to swim. John is the most lovely handsome guy that I've ever met! And I hope we get hook up together soon.

I'm in Brooklyn New York at a hotel as I was getting all sexy looking for John which I have my bestie, Chelsea here with me helping out which dress I should wear. I'm wearing a beautiful white Guess Paneled Sheath dress at Macy's that cost me $98.00 plus tax. with a silver/white high heels. And I'm just wearing my sparkling jewelry. My friend, Chelsea was looking cute with her pink dress with black heels on.

WWE SummerSlam will be at the Barclays Center where NXT TakeOver did their events at on that Saturday. I'm freaking out nervous, I will meet the WWE Superstars and Divas and plus John Cena. Even though, I'm too young for John but, I don't care. I just want to have sex with the guy for the first time. That's every girl dream to have this hottest guy in WWE Universe! Soon, I will hope to be Mrs. Cena.

" Oh my god! I'm very shock and excited that we got the V.I.P Pass Access for the WWE SummerSlam!" said Chelsea.

" I know right? So excited." Me talking very girlie which I normally don't talk like that at all.

" Are you excited about meeting John?" Chelsea asked me while she was putting on black eyeliner on while staring at herself in the mirror.

" I'm very nervous!" I confessed to my best friend, Chelsea. " I don't know how he feels about me. He's my dad's best friend and he know my parents since high school days. He's 38 and I'm 16 which I don't care about the age difference."

" I think John is crazy about you. You guys was getting too close the beginning of this year. I remember he spank you on the butt while he was calling himself playing. Then, remember the time when he walk in you're party and was getting wasted that night while you're parents wasn't there. And did you tell me that John has his arms around you're waist and say that he want to make love to you?"

I nodded as I remember that moment when John was getting too close to me and say he want to make love to me. I really want to but, It wasn't the moment and wasn't the right time. But, I did make out with him a little.

" Yeah he did told me that but, I say No because it wasn't the right time and the right moment so, I turn it down." I answered. " Hopefully, we can get to business and have some crazy sex." I laughed as I grab my things while heading out with Chelsea to go meet up with my dad at Barclays Center.

John Cena POV

A few hours before I head down the Barclays Center for WWE SummerSlam, I was doing my daily workout in the gym with my best friend, Ron's two older sons. Darvis and Antonio. Darvis and Antonio are twins and they are 18 while Andrea is 16. Darvis and Antonio are like my godsons but, mainly like brothers to me. They know my feelings toward their sister, Andrea and those guys have my back every since. I know it's weird that I'm having feelings for my best friend daughter and it's a big huge age difference. I can't help it. I want to be with Andrea, she means everything to me.

Anyways I was wearing my white/green shirtless sleeves work out tank top with a pair of black shorts with a pair of tennis shoes but, I took them off and just have my white socks with a little grey in it. I was benching 318 for 10 reps. while Darvis and Antonio was lifting up weights.

" Man I glad to see you guys here." I said.

" You know we are here for you bro!" Darvis replied. " Can't wait until you kick Seth Rollins ass!"

" Man, I hope you beat Seth for the WWE World Heavyweight championship." said Antonio. " That guy is the worst WWE Superstars in the WWE Universe."

" You bet that I will beat Seth Rollins for the World Heavyweight championship." I laughed. " So, where is you're dad and Andrea?"

" They suppose to meet up with us at the Barclays Center backstage." Darvis answered. " Andrea is really thrilled to see you bro!"

" She is." I got excited to hear about Andrea. God I love her. That body, that big booty black ass, dem tities is all I need.

" Yeah she been crazy about you John." Antonio told me. " When are you going to tell Andrea the truth that you love her man?"

" I don't want to make things awkward between me and you're parents to tell you're sister, Andrea the truth about my feelings for her." I answered.

" Man who cares! This yours and Andrea happiness!" Darvis tells me. " Don't worried about thinks of you and Andrea relationship! You need to man up and tell Andrea the truth!"

Maybe Darvis is right. I need to tell Andrea the truth that I'm in love with her. Yes I'm 38 and she is a teenager and it's a big age difference. I don't care because my love is for her and her only. It brings me back at her party where I was dress up like Dr. Thuganomics again. I lay in the bedroom with here as the both of us were drunk at the time. We made out a little. Andrea was the best thing that have happened to me. I was finally being myself with her. I'm going to tell Andrea that I'm in love with her.

To be Continued...

The next chapter might contains sex scenes but, find out what happened on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

John Cena's #1

A/N: This M rated story is about 15x's WWE World He12x's United States Champion, John Cena is having a feelings for one of his fans who is a teenage girl named, Andrea Robinson.

 _Chapter 2:_

Andrea POV

I'm finally here at the Barclays Center for WWE SummerSlam backstage with my bestie, Chelsea. Chelsea and I were dying for this moment to be backstage with the WWE Superstars and Divas. I'm really excited to meet the man in my dreams, John Cena. I want to wish him a good luck on his match with Seth Rollins for the US Championship. I'm so nervous to see John. It's been a while a seen him lately.

John and I have this connection going on since the year of 2013 when I just turn fourteen two months ago. I was alone with John while my parents was at work and my brothers went out. John was watching out for m until my parents come home. Me and John play some music and was dancing together...for the first time, I twerk on John in front of him standing up while John was holding my waist hips while trying to hump on me. John act like he was playing but, he as serious. I can feel John hard as a rock when he was getting closer toward me each movement. John is not fooling me at all! That's why I gave him the best twerk/lap dance he ever seen. Nothing else didn't happening but, I wish I did. John was keep telling me that he has girlfriend. He is dating Nikki Bella. Who cares about that wannabe Kim Kardashians skank! I'm way better than Nikki Bella! If I ever be a diva from the main roster...I will go after Nikki and take that belt from her while ended her Divas Champion regain!

Nikki Bella is so fake that fans don't even realize it yet! Nikki call herself the best female on the roster and a better than Divas Champion than everyone and that's defiantly not true boo! AJ Lee, Maryse, Beth Pheniox, Natayla, Melina, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and Paige are a better Divas Champion than Nikki. Yes, I have met Nikki a couple of times when John brought Nikki over to my house to have Nikki to meet me and my family. I looking at it...John, you know I have feelings for you and you are having feelings for me. So, why are you bringing Nicole into my house.

That's all over with because I just want to meet John in person.

" Dad, where is John, Darvis, and Antonio?" I questioned my father as I was ready to see John.

" They should be here any minute now." my father answered. " Don't worried you will see John." My father promised me.

Then, Suddenly my brother in law, Randy Orton and my sister's boyfriend, Mike The Miz came to scared the heck out of me. Randy Orton has been with my older sister, Taylor for a while now. Randy finally proposed to her and they just got married a month ago. Mike actually dated my other sister, Jasmine for about few weeks ago. Before they started dating...Jasmine and Mike been having sex a quite a while and she just seventeen. My sister, Jasmine is so lucky to have her first experience having sex with The Miz. I want that for John and I.

I remember picking through Jasmine's room where I saw The Miz wearing black tank top long hoodie jacket with black pants on with black socks and some black dressy shoes on with shade glasses on as he call himself a Superstars awesomeness. Miz came to see my sister after Raw when he interview Daniel Bryan on The Miz TV. I saw my sister was getting too sexy for The Miz as she was wearing her red short sleeping gown on as she wasn't wearing any panties on. I saw kissed a few times then, I saw my sister, Jasmine undo The Miz's pants and was giving him a blowjob. The Miz took his glasses and his tank top hoodie jacket off as he was going shirtless. Mike The Miz was very buff in the arms and was really muscular looking in person. I watch him grab my sister's hair he force her to give him a blowjob while moaning.

" Oh fuck! give it to me." The Miz tells Jasmine as she was going faster while sucking him off. I was getting so horny to watch them having sex but, I stop myself as I was walking away from the door before they saw me. I really want John to fuck me if I was dirty slut which I'm not. I just want to be really connected to John, I love him.

Back to where Randy and Mike scared me to death...I immediately scream like a little girl while the both of them started laughing at me like it's really funny. They are such annoying when you get to know them, They are just like any other annoying brothers, like...Antonio and Darvis but, I love them anyway.

" Oh my gosh! You guys are so immature!" I told them as they still busted out laughing.

" Oh sorry Andrea, we didn't mean to scared you." said Randy.

" Yes you did!" I said.

" You're right...We did mean to scared you." The Miz laughed as I rolled my eyes to ignore Miz.

" So...You guys have a match also." I asked.

" Yeah, I facing Sheamus in a single match while Miz facing Ryback and The Big Show for the WWE Intercontinental Championship." Randy told me, and my father.

" Which Miz will get his butt beat!" I laughed so hard.

" That's not funny Andrea, I will win the title." Mike promised me.

" Sure you will." my father laughed. " So, Do you guys want hang out with the rest of the family?"

" We will love to hang with the rest of the families Dad but, me and Miz have plans with Taylor and Jasmine." Randy told my father.

" But, we will see you guys tomorrow when we ride with John to see you guys." The Miz told us.

When Miz mention John's name...I was clueless like wait a minute? Why would John will be with you guys unless he will be with Nikki Bella and that will make me ten times more pissed off.

" Wait! Why would John would be with you guys?" I asked them.

" John suppose to bring a girl to hang out with us and our girls." Randy told me.

" And do what?" I questioned.

" It's none of your business." Miz told me. " John will tell you when he is ready to you."

I'm getting sick inside my stomach, I nervous if it might be Nikki Bella or some random chick. I want to be that girl John is taking! God knows if John actually having sex with that girl or not. It's freaking me out and I'm scared if I'll loose John for good. I can't loose him.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

John Cena's #1

A/N: This M rated story is about 15x's WWE World He12x's United States Champion, John Cena is having a feelings for one of his fans who is a teenage girl named, Andrea Robinson.

 _Chapter 3:_

John Cena POV

I was more focus on my match with Seth Rollins for the WWE United States Championship. I really don't want to lose my title, in order to keep my title is to stop thinking about Andrea for once and start thinking about my match. Hopefully, I can invite Andrea with me, Miz, Randy and her sisters and get our own room together.

I want to confessed to Andrea that I'm in love with her and I want to be the man for her. So what she is sixteen doesn't stop me from telling her how I feel. I want to have sex with her since she was ten. It was weird to think like that but, Andrea is not like other girls. I want to be with Andrea because I love her! That's why I mostly show up for my best friend, Ron family function so, I can be with Andrea.

Andrea always wants me to follow her around when she going to her friends pool party and I be the only adult/ white guy in the party but, it was cool. I fit around them like I was just like them. For the first time I can be free about myself. I can be sagging my pants low, wear my jersey and still doing my rapping for these guys. Andrea had me to pretend to be her boyfriend and I agree to it.

But, our relationship is real and I don't think Andrea see it. Yes, I'm a thirty-eight year old guy but, that don't stop me to be with Andrea. I want Andrea to stay with me in Tampa, Florida in my mansion home, buy her a new car, take her out on dates and just treat her like a princess. I really love Andrea, I don't know how much I can hide this from her. Darvis is right, I need to tell Andrea how I feel.

My match with Seth turns out pretty good but, it ended up pretty bad when the guest host, Jon Stewart appearing on the side with me and just attacked me with a steel chair while the referee was knock down and cost me to loose the match. I ended my reign as United States Champion at 147 days. It pissed me off so bad that I want to just want to be alone. The only who has something to do with this was Vince Machaon!

I was furious and angry backstage as everyone knows that I was upset. I got right pass my dear friend, Ron and Andrea as Ron and Andrea both was calling my name but, I just ignore them. But, Andrea run toward me as she just grab my hand to get my attention.

I turn around as I look into Andrea's beautiful brown eyes as she look so concern of me with a sad look on her face.

" John, are you okay?" Andrea questioned. " I was worried about you since what happened in the ring when Jon Stewart hit you with a steal chair."

" Yeah, the baluster cost my match! I'm just so pissed off right now." I was telling Andrea as I don't know what to do. " I just need to be alone at my hotel."

" Let me be with you." Andrea invited herself which really shock me the most. Andrea wants to come to my hotel? I kind of got really excited about this. This is my chance to confessed to Andrea on how I feel about her.

I nod my head, " Okay, sure. I'll get clean up really quick and we can head out to my place."

" Okay. I'll see you soon when you get out of the shower." she said while a bright smile on her face and I just smile back at her.

" Okay." I said I really take a good look at Andrea's boobs which they were gorgeous. I walk away as I head to the men shower room.

* * *

Andrea POV

I let my father know that I will be riding with John and spend the night with him. To be honest...My father trust me to be with John because my father look at it like John is like a second father to me and my brothers but, clearly me and John had a thing.

When John Cena first won his World Tag Team Championship in 2010, I gave him a reward by pleasure him with a blowjob. It was one of the best thing that happened to me! Not a lot of girls can have dreams to be with a perfect guy like John. It was the greatest that happened to me. Yes, I'm still a virgin but, I hope I loose my virginity to John tonight.

I was seating and waiting on John to get clean up before we head out to his place. John finally came out wearing his grey shirt which makes him looks buffy which that turns me on. with a pair of white short and a pair of brown Authentic Original Tumbled Chukka Boots. John was carrying his bags as he ask me was I was ready to go.

I nod my head as I got up and carry my bags with me but, John told me that he would carry my bags which I thought was very sweet. We walk out together, got our stuff in the car and drive off to John's hotel's room.

It took us a hour to get to his hotel and got all of our stuff to take to the hotel. We put our stuff down when we got in. John was trying to speak to me about he would let me have the bed while he sleep on the couch but...I don't want that, I want to be in the bed with John. I immediately kissed John which it shock him a lot.

" Whoa! what was that for?" John questioned me as he smile at me.

" I figure you need it since what happened when you loss your title from Jon Stewart and I want to make you feel better because I love you." I finally confessed to John which he smiled at me.

" I love you too!" John say it right back to me. " Always have, always will. I want to be your man. I want to be your first when you loose your virginity." John told me which I was so happy that John Cena wants to have sex with me.

" What are we waiting for?" I questioned him as we make out again. John lift me up as I wrap my legs around his waist as we was still making out.

John carried me to the bedroom and lay me down on the King size bed. John undo my dress and took it off for me while I just unzip his pants and pull down his green boxer brief and just stare at his big 12 inch cock. I look up at me as he just grin at me delight.

" Suck it." John told me as I smile with joy. I open my mouth as I have my mouth on his cock and start sucking on it. John moan as he place his left hand on my head and force to suck his dick. I was sucking it so hard that I was choking myself while slobbing on his cock. I want to give John the best blowjob ever in his life.

" Oh fuck!" John moaned as he took off his grey shirt as he was showing his bare chest which it was totally hot.

Me and John decided to take it to the next level when John grab his condom package and just rip it off with his teeth and put it on his dick while I pull my panties off and just face the bed while bend over and shaking my black ass for John. John spank my ass twice as he was sucking and licking my virgina. I moaned so loud as I can feel his tongue inside my pussy, this is what I wanted since I was ten.

" Oh John please fuck me! Please John!" I begged him while moaning.

* * *

John POV

I can't believe it! Me and Andrea are actually going to have sex! Andrea really want me to fuck her since I was sucking on pussy, that's okay I'm gonna fuck that ass up! Dr. Thuganomics is back! We are defiantly going to make a lot of sounds tonight. I don't care if anybody can hear us...I going to be her man.

I slid my dick inside her nice and slowly while she just moaned so softly. Once it was finally all the way in...I grab her titties while pounding her ass hard which Andrea moaned so loud that she sound like the girls on porn which that turn me on. I pound her some more while have my left hand on her shoulder while place my other hand on her waist. The pound of the clap was really loud, Andrea was telling me how much she love me.

" I love you so much baby! I only care about you!" Andrea moaned. " You claim this ass! This is all for you!"

I got really serious as I roared with a serious look on my face while pounding Andrea, " I'm your white thug! I'm here for you babe, love you! Oh shit!" I moaned as I was beating the shit out of Andrea's ass as she was just screaming. Few minutes later, I lay down on the bed while Andrea got on top of me as she sat down on my cock. We was doing "CowBoy" while Andrea just ride on my cock. But, I'm going to take her in a ride for sure. I care about Andrea a lot! I will be there for everything. I don't care if I have to low ride wear Nike or Jordan flip flops, talking and acting black because I'm hers.

I raise my leg up while Andrea was riding on me as I just fucking pound that ass as I was very serious. That sound was very loud that anyone can hear it along with Andrea screaming so loud.

" Oh fuck me! Oh babe!" Andrea moaned.

Few minutes later, I was about to cum which I let Andrea know. Andrea got off from me which I stand up and took off my condom. Andrea face toward me while I was jerking right in front of her as I was about to nut on this girl face.

" Oh fuck babe!" I shot all over her face which I was relief, I was so glad that me and Andrea did it together and had her loss her virginity.

I lean down toward her as I start kissing her, " I love you babe, I'm here for you."

" I love you too!" Andrea told me back as we just got in the bed together and fall asleep. I got my woman and I bang her before anyone. Soon she will be my baby momma and the future Mrs. Cena.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

John Cena's #1

A/N: This M rated story is about 15x's WWE World He12x's United States Champion, John Cena is having a feelings for one of his fans who is a teenage girl named, Andrea Robinson.

 _Chapter 4:_

John Cena POV

I have the best sex of my entire life! I finally got the girl of my dreams and that's Andrea. Andrea and I have this awkward relationship toward each other, we both love each other but, we have to hide our relationship from our family, friends and publicity. We are not ready just yet to put our relationship out there yet. Yes, even though, I'm dating Nikki Bella but, our love wasn't real like I have with Andrea. Andrea is all I ever wanted and I only want is her.

I woke up as I notice I'm still in the master bed with Andrea as we both are naked. I look underneath the sheets as I see her enormous boobs that's look very yummy and I look even deeper closer to her legs and thighs and up close to her pussy. I'm fucking getting horny right about now as I wanted to fuck her some more. My dick was getting all hard as a rock as I grab my dick using my left hand while I was jacking off. I know this would be probably weird had affair with my best friend's daughter who is a teenage, but, I love her and I'm addicted to her.

Suddenly, the love of my life woke up from her sleep as she stare at me with her beautiful brown eyes while smiling at me.

" Good morning beautiful!" I said as I lean down and kiss her tenderly.

" Hey, I'm happy to wake up to see your face." Andrea smiled.

" Me too." I agree with her.

" So...Where does this lead us to? Are we boyfriend/girlfriend or...Not?" Andre questioned me.

" Do want us to date each other?" I asked her.

" I do but, I don't want to make you feel awkward around me or feel like you have to be in a relationship with me if you don't want to." Andrea said.

" I don't feel awkward around you, and of course I want to be your boyfriend I love you!" I admitted my feelings toward her. " Always have, Always will be"

Andrea POV

Oh my gosh! John finally admitted that he is in love with me! This is the greatest moment ever! This just bring back memories when John was Dr. Thugnomics, John was really hot back then with his jersey, chain necklace, and be low riding. John does that anyway when he comes most of family special occasion. But, I'm in love with him and I want to have five babies with him.[grin&laugh] I'm just joking, I don't know how many kids I'll be having yet.

Me and John make out on the bed when he admitted her loves me and the passion of our relationship is so real! There's hope for our relationship and I just cannot wait. I look down and notice John was getting all hard on his cock which just turn me on.

" Looks like somebody need some help with that." I said as I grab his large cock with my right hand while jerking him off.

" Yes umm...I need some help with that if you don't mind." John said as he was sort of nervous which it was pretty cute.

" Don't worried, I'll take care of that." I said as I got under the sheets while sucking his cock as I can hear John moaning and cursing at the same time.

John POV

Got damn! Andrea suck the shit out of my cock. The way I shove her down to her throat while sucking my dick fucking turns me on. I'm going back Dr. Thugnomics! I feel so relaxing as I don't have to worried about nothing. My main focus is being in a relationship with Andrea.

" Oh Fuck! Damn girl!" I moaned. " Suck that shit!"

Moments later...My phone started ringer as I grab my cellphone on the table beside me and answer it.

" Hello?" I said.

 _" Hey man, this is Ron."_ said my best friend, Ron which I sort freak out that my best friend on the phone.

" Ron, what's up." I said as Andrea stop sucking my cock and was looking directly at me with a shock on her face.

 _" Nothing much man, how's my daughter doing?"_ Ron asked me.

" She doing great, we was just spending some quality time with each other that's all." I said.

 _" Okay, hey look, I'll be over there in a hour to pick her up."_ Ron said.

" Alright bruh, I'll see ya." I said as I got off the phone as both me and Andrea was rushing to get dressed before Ron shows up.

Ron cannot find out that me and Andrea hook up and have a one night stand, if he do he will kill me! I'm not going to deal with that right now. He doesn't need to know just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

John Cena's #1

A/N: This M rated story is about 15x's WWE World He12x's United States Champion, John Cena is having a feelings for one of his fans who is a teenage girl named, Andrea Robinson.

 _Chapter 5:_

John Cena POV

Me and Andrea hurried and finally got clean up before her dad, Ron shows up. Me and Andrea trying to keep our relationship professional because I don't want to loose the relationship what we have because I love this girl like crazy! If my best friend, Ron finds out that I been fucking with his daughter all this time...He will kill me for sure.

I put on my white shorts on while I stare down at Andrea putting her yellow dress on as I staring up her nice juicy black ass. Andrea has some thick thighs and a curvy body shape. I didn't regret by having sex with her because she was my woman, my bitch. And I'm her nigga, I may not be black but, I can act the part.

Andrea was calling for me as she was staring at herself in the mirror as she wanna me to help her to zip up her dress from the back. I got up from the bed as I walk up closer to her as I was zipping up her dress. I was kissing her by her neck while Andrea was giggling and was laughing with joy which I love about her.

Andrea is a very sweet girl, down to earth, means the world to me. I told myself that Andrea would be the one for me, she will be my future wife and my future mother of my child. I don't care about Nikki Bella, that was script on Total Divas which people don't know about. I was annoyed by Nikki when she coming her gimmick that's similar to my gimmick. Nikki Bella wouldn't made it this far if it wasn't for my help! Same goes to her sister, Brie Bella with Daniel Bryan.

Andrea is different. She is a very independent woman, she can take care of herself. Andrea will be the one who will be taking care of me and I will stick with Andrea from thick and thin or for better or worse.

" Stop it John! You know that my father will be here in a minute." said Andrea.

" I'm just lucky that I have a fine ass woman like you." I said as I spank and grab her ass which she made sound a little.

I turn her around as we made out a little as I was getting started to speak to her, " I wish this could be easy to just told your dad that we are dating."

" I know babe, I wish it was too. But, you know my father as much I do, If he find out that you and I are dating and have sex together...He will kill you! I don't want anything bad happened to you." Andrea was being concerned about me which I really love about Andrea.

" Hey, that's my job to worried about alright." I started laughing along with her. " We will figure this out very soon because I want us to become a family one day, I want us to get married, have children and grow old together."

" I want that too." Andrea replied.

" Okay, let's just take some baby step to get where our main goals." I said.

" But, you do know that soon or later we will eventually have to tell our parents right? And that my father will not be very pleased about our relationship." Andrea reminded me.

" And there's always that." I said as I being so nervous about telling my bestfriend that I am dating his daughter.

Suddenly, a door was knock as both me and Andrea stare at each other as we was nervous about her father, Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

John Cena's #1

A/N: This M rated story is about 15x's WWE World He12x's United States Champion, John Cena is having a feelings for one of his fans who is a teenage girl named, Andrea Robinson.

 _Chapter 6:_

John Cena POV

I was told that I couldn't wrestle for a while due to I need surgery on my shoulder. But, the good news is that I will have my girl, Andrea standing by my side to take care of me. Her father...My bestfriend, Ron and I made agreement that Andrea stay with me in my mansion for a couple of months until I get well and this will be perfect. I waited all my life to be in a relationship with Andrea and now I have.

I was wearing a black shirt that had my chest pops up with a pair of khaki shorts which I had it low ride a little and a pair of grey slip on shoes. I want to spend the rest of my life with Andrea. I don't care she is sixteen years and I'm thirty-eight and the whole huge age difference...I love her and she loves me and there's not a damn thing that nobody can take that away from us!

I walk Andrea into my home which it's a nice big mansion home. Andrea was wearing a bright yellow dress with black high heels on. Andrea was looking very sexy and way better than Kim Kardashians. This girl got a nice big ass and I nice body. (For the record, when my first DVD about My Life John Cena came out in 2007...I fuck this another black girl who was fifteen at the time. I say I was going to wait until Andrea be sixteen then I was going to start dating her and I did. Okay TMI.)

" Okay welcome to my place!" I said.

" Your place is so beautiful! Like...a Dream Home!" Andrea was so amaze.

" Just like you." I added which Andrea started blushing. " This can be our home if you chooses to stay with me."

" But, what about my father?" Andrea questioned me.

" I will explain everything to him later but right now it's you and me. You meant everything to me! I want you to be my first and only mother of my child because I love you so much bae! Like I always say Never Give Up! And that's what I did, I never gave up on you." I confessed my feelings to Andrea.

Andrea rush up and kiss me as she wrap her arms around my neck while I wrap my arms around her waist.

" I want you to fuck me!" Andrea tells me.

" No problem." I replied as I lift Andrea as I carried her up stairs to my room with both of my arms as I still make out with her with her warm sexy lips.


End file.
